Bayangan
by Viselle
Summary: Sebuah hubungan terjalin antara dua orang, bukan tiga. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi bayangan yang merusak jalinan itu.
Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Bayangan**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Sebuah hubungan terjalin antara dua orang, bukan tiga. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi bayangan yang merusak jalinan itu._

...

Mata madu itu menatapku sendu. Keningnya berkerut, sesuatu yang khas dirinya ketika ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. "Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu hampir tercetus di bibirku, namun urung. Tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu kalau bukan 'dia'. Tanpa kata diraihnya tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Hal ini pun sudah biasa. Ia akan memelukku erat ketika hatinya gundah.

"Pelukanmu selalu hangat dan nyaman." Ichigo bergumam di telingaku. Dari suaranya aku merasa jika masalahnya kali ini lebih besar dari biasanya. Kubalas pelukannya sama erat, berharap dengan begitu dapat mengurangi sedikit kegelisahannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya aku kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Jika kau memang ingin menceritakannya kau akan bicara."

"Kau memang selalu mengerti."

Memang. Dan kau menyadari hal itu. Kau hanya tidak bisa melihat bahwa cintaku lebih besar darinya.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah kata 'seandainya' terselip di benakku. Sebuah kata penuh harap yang mampu menyisakan luka. Kemustahilan memang selalu dibalut duka, bukan?

Seandainya ia hanya mengenalku seorang. Seandainya ia hanya melihatku seorang. Seandainya ia memiliki perasaan lebih padaku. Mencintaiku, bukan perempuan lain.

Telalu banyak pengandaian. Dan pada akhirnya semua pengandaian ini hanya menyelipkan pedih yang nyata. Luka yang melebar setiap kali aku melihatnya terluka.

...

Aku mengenalnya lebih dari tiga tahun lalu. Ketika ia pindah ke apartemen bernomor 207, yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemenku.

Tak banyak yang terjadi di awal perkenalan kami, tapi sebuah kejadian membuat hubungan kami lebih dari sekadar tetangga biasa. Hanya karena semangkuk sup miso yang kuberikan padanya, kami berteman. Kian hari semakin dekat, semakin akrab, hingga menjadi sahabat. Kami memasak bersama, makan, pergi belanja, nonton film, atau sekadar berjalan tanpa tujuan mengitari kota. Sebagian besar waktuku kuhabiskan dengannya. Dia satu-satunya temanku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghancurkan dinding kokoh yang kubangun di sekelilingku.

Aku menderita _Social anxienty_ atau fobia sosial. Aku terbiasa menutup diri. Mengunci diri dalam apartemenku, bahkan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang _copy writer_ dan penulis _freelance_ sehingga tidak perlu keluar dan bertemu orang untuk melakukan pekerjaanku. Tetapi kehadirannya mulai mengubahku. Aku yang semula hanya berteman dengannya saja, kini mulai membuka diri dan mau berhubungan dengan beberapa orang.

Perasaan yang tumbuh di hatiku kepadanya berkembang seiring kedekatan kami. Ichigo bukan lagi sekadar teman di hatiku, tetapi ia sudah menjadi raja di sana. Namun perasaan itu hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lelaki yang kucintai itu sudah memiliki orang lain di dalam hatinya. Perempuan yang baginya sempurna, meski bagiku jauh dari itu.

...

Segelas kopi hitam kuletakkan di depan Ichigo yang tengah duduk di sofa hijau di ruang dudukku, lengkap bersama sepotong brownis.

"Makasih," ucapnya sembari mengambil cangkir kopinya. "Enak seperti biasa," pujinya setelah mencicipi kopi buatanku. "Riruka tidak akan bisa menandingimu dalam membuat kopi."

Jangankan kopi, perempuan itu bahkan tidak akan bisa menandingi cintaku kepadamu. Ingin kuteriakkan kalimat itu, tetapi tak kulakukan. Aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka, meski aku juga tak berniat pergi dari posisiku di antara keduanya. Aku akan menunggu hingga Ichigo menyadari bahwa apa yang kumiliki untuknya lebih besar dan hebat dibanding yang dimiliki Riruka.

"Meski dia tidak bisa membuat kopi enak untukmu kau tetap memilihnya," ujarku dengan nada cuek. Kuraih remote TV dan menghidupkan layar 21 inchi itu. Kupindahkan saluran beberapa kali hingga menemukan sebuah acara yang cukup menarik. Di sebelahku Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, gurat lelah semakin tampak di wajahnya yang kusadari semakin kurus.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu," ujarku mencoba memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Aku sudah memikirkannya." Dengan jelas diabaikannya ucapanku.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hubungan kami." Aku menahan diri agar tidak menoleh untuk melihat ekspresinya. "Rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi menjalaninya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kaulakukan?" Sekuat tenaga kutahan rasa penasaran sekaligus harapanku yang membuncah.

"Riruka memintaku memilih antara kau dan dia."

Refleks mataku bergerak ke arahnya. "D-dia mengatakan itu?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu. Memintaku memilih salah satu dari kalian, sama seperti menyuruhku memilih antara tangan kanan atau kiriku," kata Ichigo, "aku tak bisa memilih salah satu. Keduanya berharga bagiku. Riruka kekasihku dan kau sahabatku. Bagaimana aku bisa memilih salah satunya?"

Tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa memilih, karena baginya aku dan Riruka sama berharganya. Tetapi pada akhirnya pilihan itu tetap harus ia buat, dan tentunya akan menyakiti salah satu dari kedua wanita yang disayanginya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Kuulang pertanyaanku.

Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Ichigo. "Entahlah," jawabnya gamang.

"Apa yang akan Riruka lakukan bila kau tak juga menentukan pilihan?"

"Aku tak tahu." Hening menemani kami setelahnya. Ichigo menengadah menatap langit-langit, sedang aku menatap layar televisi tanpa benar-benar menonton tayangannya.

"Kemungkinan terburuk adalah Riruka meninggalkanku."

Bukan kalimatnya tetapi cara Ichigo mengucapkannya yang membuat luka baru menganga di hatiku. Apakah selama ini aku terlalu egois? Aku berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berputar di sekitar mereka. Namun keberadaanku saja ternyata sudah cukup untuk untuk menghancurkan hubungan yang terjalin. Aku tak peduli jika Riruka terluka, yang kupedulikan adalah Ichigo. Aku tak sanggup melihat gurat kepedihan di matanya.

Cinta ini... Keegoisan ini... Hanya akan menyakiti kami berdua.

Kuhela napas dalam sebelum berkata, "aku akan bicara dengan Riruka." Ichigo langsung menegakkan tubuh, mata madunya menatap penuh harap kepadaku. "Tolong ya," pintanya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

...

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaubicarakan," ujar Riruka ketika kami bertemu di sebuah kafe. "Aku tahu yang kulakukan egois, Kuchiki." Ia melanjutkan. "Tetapi aku tak bisa menoleransi semua ini lagi. Aku ingin Ichigo menjadi milikku, benar-benar milikku, tanpa bayang-bayang."

Hatiku mencelos. Itukah arti diriku? Bayangan?

"Sebuah hubungan terjalin antara dua orang, Kuchiki, bukan tiga. Hubungan ini hanya untuk aku dan Ichigo, kau harus berada di luar lingkaran hubungan kami, karena kau mengganggu, Kuchiki. Kau mengganggu hubungan kami."

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam, tangisan kutahan di pelupuk mata. "Aku mengerti," sahutku terbata.

Riruka kembali berkata, "kumohon jangan salah sangka padaku, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya ... aku ingin bahagia sepenuhnya tanpa ada ketakutan kebahagiaan itu akan sirna suatu hari nanti. Jika melihat situasi ini, kau tentu tahu siapa yang harus mundur. Persahabatanmu dengan Ichigo harus dihentikan. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Cepat kutarik tanganku darinya. Inikah orang yang akan bersama Ichigo? Inikah perempuan yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai wanita seperti ini, Ichigo?

"Aku mengerti, akan kulakukan sesuatu agar aku tak lagi menjadi bayangan di antara kalian." Aku berdiri dan langsung berderap ke pintu kafe.

...

Mungkin ini keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kuambil, dan aku akan menyesalinya suaru hari nanti. Tapi aku tahu bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Kuangkat mataku hingga bisa kulihat raut kemarahan di wajah Ichigo. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," jawabku sambil memasukkan jam dinding yang sudah kulapisi plastik ke dalam kardus dengan hati-hati. Di sekelilingku banyak kardus serupa, beberapa sudah terisi dan sisanya masih menunggu giliran. "Aku hanya berpindah apartemen."

"Itu sama saja dengan meninggalkanku." Ichigo mengeluarkan jam yang baru kumasukkan dari kardus. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku." Kurebut kembali jam dari tangannya. "Aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian sewanya dan membayar juga. Aku akan kehilangan uangku jika tidak pindah."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Seharusnya kau membicarakannya dulu denganku. Kau bahkan sudah berkemas sebelum mengatakan kepindahanmu padaku." Ichigo memprotes. "Bagaimana denganku kalau kau pergi?" Ia memasang wajah memelas. Untuk sesaat aku merasa iba dan tak ingin pergi, tapi segera kutepis perasaan itu. Ini adalah keputusan yang harus kuambil. Pergi menjauh merupakan solusi sempurna. Seseorang harus menghilang, dan orang itu adalah aku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," sahutku sembari memasukkan jam ke kardus dan merekatkan tutupnya dengan plester. "Kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan bayi."

"Lalu siapa yang akan memasakkanku sarapan dan makan malam?"

Aku memutar tubuhku, bertolak pinggang, dan memelototi Ichigo. "Aku ini sahabatmu, bukan kokimu," omelku.

"Kau memang sahabatku, tapi juga koki pribadiku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi," ujar Ichigo manja. "Jika kau pergi aku tidak akan makan."

"Ya sudah, tak usah makan sekalian," sahutku tak peduli. Kuambil satu kardus kosong lagi dan mulai mengisinya dengan barang-barangku. Satu barang kumasukkan ke kardus, satu pula yang Ichigo keluarkan. Begitu terus hingga kesabaranku habis. Mengapa ia tak mau mengerti?

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kupelototi ia tetapi dengan tak acuh ia terus mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari kardus. "ICHIGO!"

"Jangan pergi," pintanya dengan wajah memelas. "Kumohon..."

Aku berbalik dan lanjut berkemas sebelum hatiku luluh oleh tatapan dan rayuannya. "Aku harus melakukannya Ichigo. Lagipula apartemenku yang baru hanya beberapa blok dari sini, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja."

"Aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari." Kata-kata Ichigo menghentikan gerakanku. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu setiap hari, ingin bercerita denganmu, jalan-jalan denganmu. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang biasa kita lakukan bersama."

"Kita masih bisa melakukan itu." Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Jarak tidak akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita," dustaku.

"Tapi akan menghancurkan perasaanmu, juga menghancurkan perasaanku."

"Itu tida—"

"Aku tahu yang coba kaulakukan," potong Ichigo. "Kau akan menjauhiku, kan? Kau melakukan itu karena berpikir kau adalah bayangan dalam hubunganku dan Riruka."

"Aku melakukan ini karena memang sudah seharusnya. Hubungan terjalin antara dua orang, bu—"

"Bukan tiga. Itu yang Riruka katakan padamu, bukan?"

Kepalaku tertoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ichigo maju selangkah, mempersempit jarak di antara kami. "Aku ada di sana, mendengar semua yang Riruka katakan padamu."

Aku menghela napas berat. "Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu jika aku harus melakukan ini."

Ichigo meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Aku tak mengizinkan kau melakukannya."

"Pilihan sudah dibuat, Ichigo. Aku hanya perlu melaksanakannya. Biarkan aku pergi dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Rukia."

Kusentak tanganku lepas dari gengamannya. "Pada akhirnya kau akan bisa dan terbiasa hidup tanpa aku."

"Aku tak akan bisa." Ichigo meraihku, melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, menarik hingga punggungku menempel di dadanya.

"Ichigo... Kumohon biarkan aku pergi." Kucoba melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, tetapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan, dan lagi sedikit-banyak aku menikmati pelukannya. Setiap detik kebersamaan ini, aku ingin menyimpannya dalam ingatanku.

"Kalau kau pergi aku akan sendirian."

"Kau masih punya Riruka." Dengan terpaksa kuucapkan empat kata itu, meski di dalam hati aku masih tidak rela Ichigo menjadi milik perempuan lain.

"Pilihan sudah dibuat, Rukia. Aku hanya perlu melaksanakannya."

Kusentak lepas lengan Ichigo, dan berputar sehingga kami berhadapan. Kucari manik madu Ichigo, kutatap lekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku salah ketika berkata aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua. Karena sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya." Kalimat Ichigo membuatku gusar dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya. "Pilihan itu sangat mudah diambil, tapi aku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?" Dengan jantung berdegup kencang kuajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau." Mataku melebar dan mulutku terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. "Kau yang selalu ada untukku, kau yang selalu menemaniku, menyayangiku, mencintaiku. Aku akan bisa hidup tanpa Riruka, tapi tanpamu ... aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya."

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir turun dari sudut-sudut mataku, sebelum jatuh menuruni pipi langsung kuseka dengan jari. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Apa jadinya kau tanpa aku?" Dengan sedikit sombong kukatakan semua itu, Ichigo pun tak membantah. Ia malah tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan pergi?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Sayangnya aku tetap akan pergi," jawabku enteng.

"Tapi..."

"Urahara-san memintaku pergi," jelasku. Kenyataannya pemilik gedung apartemen berlantai tiga yang kutempati memang melakukan hal itu, minggu lalu dia memintaku berkemas dan pindah.

"Aku akan bicara padanya." Ichigo segera melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya, aku tetap harus pindah," ujarku menahan langkahnya.

"Dia akan mengubahnya, kau penyewa tetap, Rukia. Sudah bertahun-tahun kau tinggal di sini, dia tidak bisa mengusirmu seenaknya padahal kau masih ingin tinggal di sini." Ichigo berapi-api membela hakku.

"Urahara-san tidak mengusirku."

"Maaf?"

"Aku disuruh pindah sementara waktu karena apartemen ini akan direnovasi. Urahara-san menawarkan apartemen no. 200 untuk kutinggali sementara, semula aku menolak. Tapi sepertinya seseorang sudah berhasil membuatku berubah pikiran." Aku melihatnya saat Ichigo mengumpat pelan, lalu dalam beberapa langkah lebar ia kembali ke sisiku.

"Terkadang aku lupa kalau kau bisa sangat jahil," ujarnya sembari merengkuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, meresapi kebersamaan kami.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kukatakan kepadamu." Keseriusan dalam suara Ichigo membuatku mendongak, dan menatapnya was-was. Manik madu Ichigo menatapku, ia terlihat begitu serius saat mengucap dua kata yang selalu kutunggu terucap dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini, semoga kalian terhibur dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Banjarmasin, 06 Maret 2016.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
